Aryana Westcott
- Human = - Abyssal Form = }} |-|Old Script (2016-2018) ▾= - Human = - Abyssal form = }} |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|race = Babbarian Human formerly Abyssal currently Frost Abyssal after becoming her first death |gender = Female |age = 1,000,000 years old (19-years old physically) |height = |weight = 47kg (104 lbs) in base form 50kg (106 lbs) in Abyssal form |hair color = Light violet |eye color = Light Purple Eyes in human form White pupils eyes in Abyssal form |birthday = c. 10 BBY - Multi-Universal Calendar |blood type = A- |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |mark location = DEM Empire Swastika bandana in right arm, Totenkopf skull logo in ring |occupation = Dark Empress of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Waffen-666, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Inquisitor, Order of Terror Inquisitor leader, DEM Abyssalism Cultist, DEM 2nd Reich Empress, KnightWalker Family General |team = DEM Empire Progenitor Leaders, DEM Waffen-666 Leaders, DEM SS Soldiers, Order of Terror Council |partner(s) = Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, Aya Tokoyogi, Eckidina KnightWalker, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Chinatsu, Eve Fullbuster, The Fallen, Misogi Kumagawa, The Fallen's Shadow, Lusamine, Kanon Rihavein, Sasha, Frieza |base of operation = Deus Ex Valkyrion, Berlin (Prime Earth), Japan (Prime Earth), Godom Empire (Prime Earth), Aldegyr Kingdom (Prime Earth), Novosic Kingdom (Prime Earth), the entire 6th Multi-Universe |previous partner(s) = Black Diamond, Dr. Miserix, B1-Killer Kampfdroide, Bismarck Bodewig |status = Deceased |relatives = Tsu-Gin (father) Lin-Velvet (mother |counterpart = Katarina Couteau, Mana Takamiya, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, Lucy Sheev KnightWalker |powers = High-level Fighting skills Telekinesis Energy attacks Super strength Super speed Extreme durability Breathing in space Flight Transformation Eye lasers |previous occupation = |previous team = The Fallen Legion, Abyssalism Cultist, High-Priestess |Japanese voice = Fujuri Sakamo |English voice = Linda Organ|previous occupation = The Fallen's Legion's member, DEM Cultist |weapon = Abyssal Lancer, Artifact of the Past - Destroyer of Worlds|storyline debut = |episode debut = |debut = }} Aryana Westcott (German), spelled as Aryan Wescott or Ariana Wescott in English is one of the main antagonists of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings (along with Darth Hades, The Fallen, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant and Eckidina KnightWalker) created by Prime ShockWaveTX. She served as the main villain of the Artifacts of the Past and Aryana Sub Arc in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, as well as the main antagonist of the LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga - Genocide Arc, the secondary antagonist in LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Cataclysmatic War Saga - Katarina's Memories Arc, the secondary antagonist in A Vengeance to Westcott ''spinoff, and one of the main antagonist in ''LOTM: Destiny. She is arguably the secondary main antagonist of the entire series due to her role in Mana Takamiya and Katarina Couteau's origins, as well as being the overarching villain of three story arcs, three storylines, and one of the most evil and cruel villains of the LOTM: Sword of Kings universe. While most other major Abyssal villains are people who were born to be evil or others who were created to be evil, Aryana is a knowledgeable being, fully capable of reasoning, and commits all her atrocities expressly out of her own free will. She is also the arch-enemy of Mikaela Du Tirial, Kurumi Tokisaki, Tohka Yatogami, Megatron and Mana Takamiya due to her destroying their home planet years prior the series as well as their fellow friends, and her status as the one of the most recurring villain of the storyline. Aryana was the princess and the Dark Empress of the 6th Multi-Universe who controlled her own imperial army of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and was feared for her ruthlessness and power. She ruled alongside Alisa Ray Peram Westcott and Aya Tokoyogi though she alone was credited with absolute power within the organization. She was the apprentice of Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (The Fallen), who is the Dark Emperor of DEM Empire. Aryana is the 2nd catalyst antagonist of the entire storyline, as it is her actions that led to Mana and Katarina arriving on Earth. She is also a former human and an Abyssal mistress who is part of Abyssalism religion and put her master as her God. She was responsible for the destruction of planet Mana's home planet and the eradication of the ExKrieg race alongside the Fallen, due to their fear of the Prime Abyssal Punisher legend. She later sought the Artifacts of the Past on Earth which would bring her into contact with Katarina—the girl who would ironically become a Prime Abyssal Punisher and defeat her. Aryana represents the Tyrannis, the Goddess of Evil and Treachery. Description Aryana is a tyrannical warlord who enslaved at least 400 trillion of races and used the warrior of the enslaved races to capture planets for her to sell to DEM Empire in order to expand the Nazism, fascism and supremacy of DEM Empire across many universes. Aryana was concerned of an old ExKriegs legend, the legend of the Abyssal Punisher, who once defeated The Devil and Satana, the two leaders and founders of Triggers Hell 400 quintillion years ago. Aryana was once the most feared figure after in DEM Empire The Fallen and Bismarck Bodewig. Aryana was also an alien tyrant humanoid who once the ruled more than 15% of the all Multi-Universes through tyranny, fear and oppression. She was shown to be very powerful and feared throughout the existence. She was greedy and only wanted to rule forever for the pleasure to kill more people in the name of her master and live forever. Aryana's ultimate goal was to use the Artifacts of the Past to become immortal. Aryana was considered the most beautiful woman serving The Fallen's army but is actually a true monster behind a human skin. 1 million years ago, Aryana was a normal school girl and started to learn more about the Balam Alliance, as a result, she inspired in DEM Empire's ideas of fascism and Nazism and loved the idea of white humans as the superior races. Personally, Aryana was always racist and a xenophobe who hated all non-humans and non-white humans and considered them as inferior. And so, Aryana started her evil career by killing virgin people and offered their souls to Fallen to make him stronger. Later, she killed her parents and her entire family in exchange of power and immortality. Years later, Aryana fled from her home planet and joined DEM Empire as a "Totenkopf" officer. Totenkopf is the German word for the skull and crossbones and death's head symbols, the Totenkopf symbol is an old international symbol for death, the defiance of death, danger, or the dead, as well as piracy. When Aryana became a totenkopf, she was designated to be a terminator soldier in the Death camps of DEM Empire, where she killed more than 50,000 people with her very own hands. Years later, The Fallen, the Dark Emperor of DEM Empire, saw potential in her since she had a powerful and evil energy inside of her, and so she joined the Fallen Legion as a Abyssal and became Fallen's apprentice, becoming one of his most powerful and loyal servants. Eventually, Aryana started to worship him as a God and joined the Abyssalism religion. Years later, she became the head of DEM Empire Waffen-666 and invaded countless planets. She destroyed at least 114 planets with her own hands and enslaved billion of races in many universes. Eventually, Aryana became one of the evil beings that walked on the face the existence and was considered the 4th Most Wanted Balam Alliance member to be killed. Aryana killed more than 500,000,000,000,000,000,000 people during her reign and her insane wars, invasions and slavery brought fear and chaos to the entire existence, creating a huge black mark in the history of the Multi-Universe. She one of the most cursed member of DEM Empire and her evil legacy still alive even after 5 billion years later as many Neo-Nazi organizations desires to follow her path and wipe out all non-humans from the existence. Overview Name "Aryana" was based in the world "Aryan". "Aryan" is a term meaning "noble" which was used as a self-designation by Indo-Iranian people. The word was used by the Indic people of the Vedic period in India as an ethnic label for themselves, as well as to refer to the noble class and geographic location known as Āryāvarta where Indo-Aryan culture was based. The closely related Iranian people also used the term as an ethnic label for themselves in the Avesta scriptures, and the word forms the etymological source of the country Iran. It was believed in the 19th century that it was also a self-designation used by all Proto-Indo-Europeans, a theory that has now been abandoned Scholars point out that, even in ancient times, the idea of being an "Aryan" was religious, cultural and linguistic, not racial. Drawing on misinterpreted references in the Rig Veda by Western scholars in the 19th century, the term "Aryan" was adopted as a racial category through the work of Arthur de Gobineau, whose ideology of race was based on an idea of blonde northern European "Aryans" who had migrated across the world and founded all major civilizations, before being degraded through racial mixture with local populations. Through Houston Stewart Chamberlain, Gobineau's ideas later influenced the Nazi Germany racial ideology, which also saw "Aryan peoples" as innately superior to other putative racial groups, which are considered the most superior and powerful race composed by white, blonde with blue-eyes people. The atrocities committed in the name of this racial Aryanism caused the term to be abandoned by most academics; and, in present-day academia, the term "Aryan" has been replaced in most cases by the terms "Indo-Iranian" and "Indo-European", and "Aryan" is now mostly limited to its appearance in the term of the "Indo-Aryan languages". Introduction Like the Fallen, Aryana is introduced in the series as an extremely powerful galactic overlord who oversees the DEM Empire Waffen-666, of which the ExKriegs, the main antagonists prior, were members. She rules a vast empire that has control over what has been said to be at least 10,000,000,000 universes in the 6th Multi-Universe, meaning she was the ruler of the entire 6th Multi-Universe and hold that Multi-Universe to DEM Empire's control. Aryana creates many armies from the planets that she conquers, and her most utilized race were the ExKriegs, what her master, The Fallen, approved the idea of using the warrior race as they pawns. Fallen had heard about the legend of the Prime Abyssal Punisher, a being with unrivaled power and the only warrior that could pose a threat to him, but dismissed it as nothing more than a myth; however, after several ExKriegs emerged with rapidly evolving potential, Fallen and Aryana began to fear that the legend of the Prime Legendary Abyssal Punisher may one day come true and overthrow him and his minions. Fallen then wiped out almost the entirety of the Saiyan race by annihilating Planet Bandu, the ExKrieg home world, after that Aryana was the next candidate to be the new DEM Empire ruler for her actions and victories. Aryana and Fallen's actions eventually lead them into conflict with the heroes of the storyline when she tries to take possession of the Artifacts of the Past in the 8th Earth. Still, no one could possibly contend with Aryana's might thanks to her extremely huge power level --- that is, until her (and her master) fears were realized when she inadvertently caused the emergence of the mythical Prime Abyssal Punisher, Katarina Couteau, who was the solo survivor of the ExKrieg race who was sent to Prime Earth by her mother, Mikaela Du Tirial to save a newborn Katarina from The Fallen's grasp. Logo logowaffen_ss_totenkopf_division__several_resolutions__by_jpviktorjokinen-d5nzwrd.jpg Complete Monster Proposal Aryana Westcott 'is one of the 3 tyrannical Nazi heads of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666, an organization that wipes out all life from planets, then give the planets to Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire to sell it and enslave the survivors. Aryana is a fanatical "Totenkopf" Nazi officer who is able to do anything for her master, The Fallen, who is the ruler of DEM Empire. Prior to the events of the series, Aryana invaded Mana Takamiya's home planet and enslaved her race, forcing all men to fight for her while the women and children were used as slaves. In the invasion, she used Skull Face to kill Mana's family by brainwashing him into her servant since he refused to work for her. Aryana then enslaved Mana's parents and tortured them alongside MILLIONS with her very own hands before killing them. Aryana used the innocent beings as guinea pigs in her inhuman experiments... Experiments similar (and sometimes much worse) to B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130's. After many years of slavery and suffering, Aryana destroyed Mana's home planet, bringing her race to near extinction despite their loyalty. After she was on Earth, Lusamine gave her an Energy Ball that is able to open portals to others Parallel Earths, she wasted no time and opened portals to others Earths to destroy all of them, killing more than 40 billion in just a day before returning to Prime Earth in happiness once her power increased by eating the souls of billions. During her time on Earth, Aryana killed many civilians, including Asuha Chigusa and her brother, even after she got the Artifact of the Past. She also slaughtered several warriors and non-combatants and tortured Jellal, Lucas, and Tohka to near-death, and had Chinatsu crying and begging Katarina to stop Aryana, who was once her ally, who then shoots Chinatsu through the heart. She then blew up Lucy Sheev KnightWalker, when she learned the girl could heal people. She then blew a hole through La Folia, proceeded to blow up Tomas Sevchenko, and threatened Iris, Tamae's newborn child, which led to Katarina becoming the very thing that she and her Master feared most. However, as Katarina never used that power, she easily defeated Katarina in rage mode. However, Mana Takamiya, the solo survivor of Aryana's genocide, fought her in an epic battle for revenge. When Mana showed mercy by giving the dying Aryana some energy, Aryana promptly tried to kill her, leading Mana to blow her apart. She later is revived by The Fallen's Essence after her defeat on Earth and went to New Conglomerate HQ to destroy it and seek revenge on Mana, when she invade the base she looked for Mana but did not find her, once she discovered Mana was not there, Aryana beheaded all men, women and children of the HQ and sent more than 50,000 heads to Multi-Universe Defense's base. After one of her underlings suggested that Aryana should ignore Mana and focus on her part of the DEM empire, Aryana killed him by blasting him into space until his head exploded by the gravity. Months later after Order of Terror and Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant were defeated on Earth, Aryana finally found Mana and fought her, in the middle of the fight, Aryana showed no mercy and used 100% of her power, causing death and destruction around the city they were fighting, and even killed an infant in front of Mana's eyes to show how weak she was. In order to defeat Aryana, Mana sacrificed herself to put an end to her reign of terror. 5 billion years later after Balam Alliance's defeat, Aryana was revived by DEM cultists and killed all of them later. In order to take revenge on all heroes of the universe for killing her, she destroyed an entire galaxy just to call the attention of New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, she killed her entire army after they lost to Wolf Pack Squad, and tortured an injured Echidna StinWalker by shooting laser blast in her chest and belly. When she was overpowered by Yato Stinger, she destroyed the entire planet she was fighting not caring if she would be killed in the explosion, just to spite the heroes. After she was revived, Aryana said she was going to create a new Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire from the zero to revive the 4 million years of war and terror that DEM Empire created on the past. Genocidal, arrogant, and sadistic underneath her polite exterior, Aryana is set a new standard for LOTM: Sword of Kings villains since she was the first villain in the storyline to destroy entire planets on screen. Personal Information ''All personal information of Aryana, such as her hobbies, her favorites things etc. *Favorite Colors: **''Purple, Black, Red, White'' *''Favorite foods:'' **''Fish eye, Chicken thigh'' *''Favorite clothes:'' **''Black clothes, black tights, Black DEM Totenkopf uniform, purple bikinis (beach)'' *''Favorite vehicles:'' **''Her personal Battle Station, TS1 Planet Devastator'' *''Favorite hobbies:'' **''Antagonizing her enemies, destroying planets, enslaving races, killing innocent people in Nazi death camps, torturing people, killing her minions, conquesting planets, conquesting galaxies, invading universes, getting money by selling planets, wiping out all non-humans she encounter in her way, drinking tea'' *''Favorite allies:'' **''The Fallen, Bismarck Bodewig, Ellen Mira Mathers, Cooler and Eve Fullbuster.'' *''Favorite enemies:'' **''Hates all of them'' *''Likes:'' **''War, hatred, destruction, oppression, Nazism, fascism, imperialism, chaos, death, pain, anger, suffering, torture, suffering, sadness, children's suffering, intelligent and manipulative women (Scathach), killing pregnant women, killing infants, destroying laws, evil, suffering and hunger of his people, misery, lies, manipulations, corruption, hypocrisy, poverty, conflicts, disharmony, carnage, the suffering of heroes, misfortune, supremacy, racism, being hated, making sick jokes, black blood, ruining the lives of innocents, attempting to or successfully killing her enemies' friends and family, polluting and destroying beautiful lands, enslavement, torturing and killing cute things, making fun of La Folia, watching people cry in pain, hunting and killing ExKriegs and non-humans;'' *''Hates:'' **''Peace, ExKriegs, aliens, Jews, Catholics, black people, capitalism, socialism, communism, harmony, love, demons, angels, Chinese people, Japanese people, religions, Gods and Devils, ninjas, Sith, Jedi, delinquents, false dark lords, Nazi wannabes, kids and teenagers who think they're Nazis or at least Neo-Nazis, homosexuals, non-humans, animals, birds, God, all life, money for greed, spoiled people, jack on men, prostitutes, heroes, self-called "Heroes of Justice"'' *''Religion:'' **''Hate all kinds of religion, except Abyssalism.'' *''Political Type:'' **''Nazism, Fascism and Imperialism.'' *''Age: '' **''1,000,000 years old but 19-years old in physical appearance.'' *''Gender:'' **''Female'' *''Favorite Musics:'' **''Orchestra'' *''Favorite types of men (love interest):'' **''None notable; all she wants is immortality.'' *''Hated allies:'' **''The Fallen's Essence, Nute Gunray, Brainiac, Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Chinatsu, Junko Enoshima and Osi Sobeck; the same allies of Fallen;'' *''Hated enemies:'' **''Everyone who is against her.'' ''Data'' *''Name: Aryana Wescott'' *''Nationality: Unknown Alien Planet'' *''Classification: Tyrant Ruler, Nazi Racist, Nazi Ruler, Genocidal Tyrant, Nazi Leader, Abyssal Apprentice, Fascist Military, Xenophobe Empress, Immortality Seeker, DEM Managing Director, Slave Trader, Slaver Mistress, Nazi Queen, Terminator Leader, Bane of the Multi-Universe'' *''Gender: Female'' *''Age: 1,000,000 years old (19 physically years old)'' *''Power and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, skilled in martial arts, afterimage creation, flight, the ability to manipulate and use Ayss both defensively (can use her abyss to enhance her natural durability and harden her skin) and offensively (can shoot abyss blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire realities), energy sensing, can transform to increase her power even further, psychic abilities, telekinesis (can kill people by just staring at them), can survive in space, regeneration (high-low), can survive losing limbs or even her entire lower body (all Fallen's skills)'' *''Weaknesses: Arrogance'' *''Destructive Capacity: Planetary level SSS+, able to destroy planets.'' *''Attack Range: 1000000000000+Kvs - System Solar level'' *''Speed: Sub-relativistic+ Massively FTL+ 100000000000000 faster than the light itself'' *''Durability: Reality level+ Can Survive Super Novas, explosions, destruction of planets, destruction of realities and stars. Mortal Block +SSS'' *''Abyssal Force: At least Class D+, likely higher'' *''Abyssal Striking Strength: Class YY+, likely higher;+ Planetary Level'' *''Abyssal Stamina: SuperAbyssalGoddess+SAA; Can Fight for 1 century'' *''Abyssal Standard Equipment: Scouter, Lancer of Abyss'' *''Abyssal Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, ruler of a large empire, ruler of a Multi-Universe. *''Notable Abyssals Attacks/Techniques: '' **''Death Ball: Small ball of energy used in a technique to destroy a planet via a chain reaction. **''Death Beam: Aryana extends her right arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of abyss from her index finger, which barrels down and pierces an opponent.'' **''Energy Blade/Cut: Capable of slashing thousands of meters of area with her finger (at 50% power). Telekinesis: Capable of moving rocks to throw at a target at high speed, or paralyzing weaker targets with abyss techniques and making them explode. '' **''Tsuibi Kienzan: Uses her energy to generate up to two remotely tracking and homing energy discs; are much more effective when he uses her hands to increase their speed and cutting ability '' **''Punishing Blaster: Aryana gathers energy in her right hand, raises her hand, thrusts her hand forward and fires a massive blast causing massive damage. This attack is strong enough to destroy a large continent (like Canada, China, USA, Russia and India).'' *''Summary: Evil Nazi Empress'' *''IQ: 1,000! '' Personality Aryana is a polite, yet extremely sadistic individual, taking great delight in slaughtering and destroying others, particularly on a massive scale. This is best shown when she laughed in delight as she watched Earth blow up from her Death Ball. Aryana also enjoys making people suffer before killing them, which is why she does not kill her foes outright before putting them in horrible methods of torture, some of them go even insane. A notable fact is that she has tortured every character to fight her. She is also extremely egotistical and has a rather sardonic sense of humor, such as when she was talking about Chinatsu and stated, "There are three things I refuse to tolerate in my army. First: self-declared warlords or wannabe DEM members. Second: People who refuse to accept they're overpowered. Third: Annoying voice with spoiled brat personality. And looks like our friend Chinatsu possesses all three of these." Aryana is very cold-hearted and cares about no one but herself, though she is respectful of her master and emperor, The Fallen. Aryana's personality seems to be a counter to La Folia's light-hearted, kind, and peaceful one, but it is unknown if this was done intentionally. She is usually able to react to any situation evenly and only loses her cool when even her full power is not enough. However for all her pride and arrogance, Aryana is rather paranoid, helping her master to enslave the ExKriegs simply because of a myth of a Legendary Abyssal Punisher, which was supposed to be the one thing that could destroy her and her Abyssal army. Despite this, she boasts of being the strongest being in the existence, and she is (for the most part) correct in this assessment since she can defeat Darth Hades, one of the leaders of Balam Alliance in combat. Aryana was a cruel, egotistical, and despotic being who left a wake of pain and suffering in her wake. Her reign of terror ultimately was what kept her empire in line and her reputation garnered both the attention (and ire) of the Hakaishin, Beerus and Whis, who are suppose to destroy planets for the sake of the balance of the universe as well as the fear of North Gods, who are the rulers of the 7th Multi-Universe. Aryana was extremely egotistical, believing herself to be a superior life-form in a similar vein to the rest of her clan. She was also highly xenophobic, particularly towards the non-humans and non-white humans, whom she frequently referred to as "monkeys" and considered half-evolved. Her hatred for black people was so ferocious that she easily felt no remorse for their genocide and also had no qualms with brutally beating a black child in front of his parents while her time on Earth. The tyrant was also prone to immense bouts of rage whenever her plans fell through or she was extremely afraid. In many cases, these fits of rage would cause her to resort to destroying whatever planet she was on—especially if she felt pushed into a corner. Above all of this, however, Aryana was capable of putting on a polite facade, as it was her standard personality trait. She used very polite speech patterns, and used the personal pronoun "-san" to Japanese people, "Sir" to English people, "Mr. or Mrs." to any type of nationality. However, when prone to fits of rage, Aryana would slip into the use of "you", which is a more common but in an arrogant pronoun. Oddly, the tyrant also used "The Great Me or The Great Aryana or The Majestic Me" when referring to herself. Aryana rarely ever engaged in battle, using her immense army of warriors and slaves to do her fighting for her. She would only ever engage in combat if she was left no other choice or simply as a form of entertainment. In battle, Aryana took enjoyment in sadistically making her opponent's suffer as much as she could. This was best seen during her occupation of Africa. The tyrant only engaged in combat against a warrior in order to force the warrior to tell her where can find the Artifact of the Past and against the the fighters from Tenguu City for ruining her chances to gain In combat, Aryana was extremely arrogant and overconfident, which lead to the tyrant being taken by surprise many times during her battles. Her arrogant ultimately ended in her death in more ways than one. Eventually, her overconfidence and her tendency to fight an opponent for the amusement of the ordeal lead to the appearance of the Abyssal Punisher—her worst fear—in Katarina Couteau, the solo survivor of ExKrieg genocide. Whenever she wanted to end a confrontation quickly, Aryana almost always resorted to use of her laser beam, which allowed her to kill most of her victims quickly and effortlessly. Abilities Aryana was born as a prodigy of her clan and, as a result, never required any training. She was easily the most powerful member of her race, even among her family of mutants, eclipsing even her superior officer -- Eve Fullbuster in terms of skill and power. Aryana was renowned across the 6th Multi-Universe as a fierce fighter; even the Hakaishin, Beerus, expressed disbelief that he could be defeated by such low-type of live, yet since she was the 2nd most powerful apprentice of Fallen (without training), she could increase her power in 500,000,000,000,000 in just one years of training, which means she could easily surpass her Master, The Fallen, in combat if she trained for at least 10 years. According to Aya Tokoyogi, Aryana's terrifying power alone is what kept Aryana's Army organized and in line. She proved to be a warrior powerful enough to overwhelm the likes of other powerful DEM officers like Frieza, Black Diamond, Aizen, Cell and Ellen Mira Mathers in battle until he was eventually defeated by Mana Takamiya with the power of all living beings on Prime Earth. Upon her revival, however, Aryana proved powerful enough to overwhelm the entirety of the entire Alliance of Freedom and fight on par with Vegeta who had mastered the power of the Super Saiyan God Blue, yet she was defeated again by her own arrogance. Power and Physical Prowess Throughout the story, Aryana was noted for her incredibly vast and enormous power. Her power in her base state alone is sufficient for most of her encounters. She claims that she was even able to fight the likes of King ExKrieg with just her base state. Aryana had a vast amount of power; her immense reserves allowed her to fight Katarina, Jellal, Shigure, Azul, Atala and Lucas without growing exhausted. She was easily able to generate enough power to destroy a planet. After her return from death, and having trained only five months, Aryana wielded enough power to contend with Katarina in final form. In combat, Aryana primarily relied on her monstrous physical strength and expert fighting skills to dominate her opponents. During her fight with Jellal on Earth, Aryana was able to fight the warrior with only a single hand and still left him on the brink of death by breaking his spine. Additionally, Aryana was capable of tremendous speeds. Energy usage Aryana was tremendously skilled at preforming ki-related techniques. With it, she can produce energy attacks powerful enough to obliterate entire islands even in her base state. Aryana could also use her energy to generate an attack powerful enough to cut through the planet Earth. With her Imprisonment Light Ball technique, Aryana could trap her opponents in a powerful container of energy before launching them at the ground, producing a lethal explosion. In addition to raw energy attacks, Aryana could produce tremendously powerful shockwaves—capable of demolishing mountains—by simply focusing abyss into her eyes. She could also convert her energy into psychokinetic attacks, which allowed her to hurl rubble at her opponents. She can use this ability to lift entire mountains out of the Earth landscape. After her five months of training and in her Fallen's Essence form, Aryana gained the ability to sense energy. Death Beam Aryana's signature move was the Death Beam: a crimson energy beam which could pierce almost anything, causing near-instantaneous death to whatever it struck. It was Aryana's preferred method of killing her victims. In some cases, the Death Beam could cause the target to combust and burn to death. One of the novelties of this technique was its speed. Few opponents could even see it, due to the tremendous speed at which the attack struck. Even among those who could see the attack coming, few could get out of the way in time, as Aryana expressed tremendous shock when the Prime Abyssal Punisher Katarina effortlessly evaded her barrage of Death Beams. By the time of her revival, Aryana's efficiency with this technique grew exponentially. One Death Beam was capable of obliterating an entire country. Death Ball and Supernova Another of Aryana's signature techniques was the Death Ball and Supernova. Together, they formed the pair of techniques that Aryana would use to destroy planets. Aryana used the Death Ball twice in the original story: once in an attempt to destroy Earth after growing tired with fighting Katarina and Mana and again in desperation during her battle against Katarina in Rage Mode. Neither of her attempts were successful. She was also seen using a much larger variant of the Death Ball: the Supernova. This technique could grow to many times larger than even Aryana's spaceship and was used by the tyrant to eliminate many Earths. She used this technique again in an attempt to destroy the Prime Earth when she grew desperate against a Mana Takamiya Techniques and special abilities *'''Afterimage – A martial art used against Spirits. *'Arc Blast' – Aryana transforms into her final form and releases an Arc(tic) Blast, or a lot of sharp little blasts. *'Core Smash' – A heavy punch used by Aryana Core, a punch enough to destroy a city. *'Death Ball' – A spark of abyss that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova' – In her final form, Aryana has the ability to gather tons of abyss in seconds to create the supernova. The supernova is enough to destroy a planet. *'Death Beam' – Like most members of the Abyss Clan, Aryana can use the Death Beam. **'Death Laser' – Aryana's version of the Death Beam, referred to as "Death Laser". ***'Destructive Ray' – Eye Lasers that, instead of going in a straight line, move in a horizontal direction. ***'Chaotic Dead End' – A variation of the Death Beam used on Nero. ****'Particle Bomb' – An explosive energy sphere attack. **'Barrage Death Beam' – Used as part of one of her rush attacks. *'Death Chaser' – In final form, Aryana punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Aryana kicks the opponent in the stomach. **'Lightning Attack' – A downwards kick used as part of her Death Chaser during her battle on Rta planet against Miroko. *'Death Flash' – An energy wave used in her base form after she injured Jellal with the Eye Laser when she was aiming for Lucy. *'Dignity of the Conqueror' – Aryana rapid fires abyss Blasts at her opponent. *'Honor Redeemed' – A special power up used by Aryana. If some of her friends is defeated by the opponent, Aryanas anger at her friends' defeat causes her power to increase. *'Nova Chariot' – A rush attack where Aryana is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Eckidina's Nova Strike. **'Surprise Attack' – The punch attack used by Aryana after using her Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. *'Energy Absorption' – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. *'Fatal Combination' – A 3-hit combo rush attack used in her Final form. *'Flight' – Like almost all Abyssals, Aryana is able to fly through use of her abyss. *'Freeze Storm' – A combo move used against Katarina where Aryana create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. *'Instant Transmission' – Aryana can use the Instant Transmission. It can be assumed Aryana learned this technique while being in DEM Planet. *'Abyss Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Psycho Barrier' – Aryana uses a barrier through special devices. *'Regeneration' – Aryana can regenerate using Destron Gas. *'Death Wave' - Aryana releases a C-shaped wave of energy. *'Sauzer Blade' – A powerful blade of pure abyss which Aryana uses to cut her opponents. *'Telekinesis' –Aryana can lift or move large objects through the air with her mind. *'Durability' - Like Eckidina and Sephiria, Aryana is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. She can also survive in space. *'Double Attack Full-Throttle Power' – A special ability used by base Aryana. Aryana's attack doubles and he attacks with a partner who also powers up. *'Blow of the Whole Body' – A special ability used by final form Aryana. A powerful physical blow. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by final form Aryana. When Aryana attacks the enemy, their spirit is downed. *'Super Abyss Sphere of Destruction' – A special ability used by final form Aryana. Aryana goes into sparking mode and her attacks increase in power. Transformations First Form - Base Form In her first form, Aryana is a tall human girl, which is her original appearance before becoming an Abyssal by the hands of the Fallen. She has pale skin similar to "Aryan" people, violet light eyes, dark violet eyes with very light hair lines. In this form she wears the same clothes of a female marine, she wears black school uniform, which is the uniform from Abyssalism school, that is a school made to teach all new Abyssals about their powers and ideals. In just this form, she has more than 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. However, to prevent her power from destroying the planet she is in, she can create "triggers" to prevent it from overflowing. Notable Skills Second Form - Final Her second form is very different from her human form, many people call this form as Fallen Angel as her appearance now resembles a Fallen Angel with black wings or some type of dark fairy. This form is called Alter of Evil and increases her power to 20 Kvs+. When she uses this form, she is now a mature woman with long violet hair, huge black wings, black clawns (with human hands), white eyes which are bright on the dark, C cup breast, long ears similar to fairies and elfes, purple lipstick and a purple tatoo right next to her eyes in the form of a scar. *920,000,000,000,000,000,000,000+ 1372df8e4013c9b3fc82f15fc501641d.jpg 9f2ee39b3e15d4f4e17e05ec9fa65305.jpg Combat Strength Power Level DEM Empire Rating Aryana's rating determined by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Standard Equipament Jigoku Blade From japanese, "Jigoku" means "Hell", the Hell Blade is a Energy Weapon/Sword, commonly known as the Energy Sword, is a close-quarters weapon of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, for exclusive use of the Abyssals. Despite this fact, Aryana is the only know Abyssal able to use this weapon. Hell Blade: Generating a blade of deep black aura in her hand, Aryana swings it towards her target. Doing so causes a massive veil of black wave to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. Afterwards, the energy continues to rise before dissipating into the sky.The technique is strong enough to stop the time when used. Due to its power, it was considered a forbidden object by Reality Council to prevent planets or even timelines from being destroyed. Hogyouku The Hōgyoku is a small, bluish-purple orb composed of a unique substance thought to have been capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow, allowing one race to attain the powers of the other. However, its true power lies in its ability to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire. *'Overbearing Power': When Eve Fullbuster first witnessed the Hōgyoku, she stated it possessed an overbearing power unlike anything else in Abyss world, a power completely unrelated to Reiatsu. She goes on to say its very presence felt as though it were trying to stifle her very existence. Major Battles Pre-Sword of Kings *Aryana Vs. ExKrieg King *Aryana Vs. Mikaela Du Tirial *Aryana Vs. Eve Fullbuster *Aryana Vs. Ellen Mira Mathers Saga AA *Aryana Vs. Jellal *Aryana Vs. Lucas *Aryana Vs. Chinatsu *Aryana Vs. Katarina *Aryana Vs. Mana *Aryana Vs. Asuha *Aryana Vs. La Folia *Aryana Vs. Lucy *Aryana Vs. Sephiria LOTM: A Draw of Kings *Aryana Vs. Katarina *Aryana Vs. Mana *Aryana Vs. All Might LOTM: Destiny *Aryana Vs. Echidna *Aryana Vs. Sephiria *Aryana Vs. Yato *Aryana Vs. Dante *Aryana Vs. Violeta Vasconselos *Aryana Vs. Isuke Nukai *Aryana Vs. Sento Isuzu *Aryana Vs. NaheshiraVarah *Aryana Vs. Master Moises *Aryana Vs. Licorice Handerson *Aryana Vs. Eve Fullbuster Allies Master *''The Fallen'' 98222f4c722afe2713c3280b831d16c6.jpg Current Allies *''Lusamine'' *''Xenophone Queen'' *''Alisa Ray Peram Westcott'' *''Aya Tokoyogi'' *''Emperor Tathagata Killer'' *''Chinatsu'' *''Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant'' *''Misogi Kumagawa'' *''Eckidina KnightWalker'' *''Kanon Rihavein'' *''Kefka Pallazo'' *''Demonio'' *''Minerva Liddell'' *''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' *''Heis'' ink.png xeno16746_aliens_xenomorph_alien.jpg alisaasample-2287275699ec053444a2a97d1265e90b (11).jpg Strike-the-Blood-16-2.png Emperor_Tathagata_Killer12345.png yffswgrhckjjkh.png 56624673_p0.jpg 32749930_p2_master1200.jpg 44347109_p0.png Tumblr_myvsf1xTuW1rtcnjlo1_500.gif e90dd952fb2943ba1dac9e3a349abcb0.jpg tumblr_o78426KOir1uw4kq3o1_500.jpg Minerva Liddelll.jpg Sctumblr olso0aE8Ge1u24qqvo1 500.png 0660b986db5ba144a28603d38bb31748.jpg Personal Servants Classes *''Death Walker class'' *''Witch class'' *''Dimensional Cosmic Wielder class'' *''Dark Mistress class'' *''Fire Cultist class'' *''Manipulator class'' *''Abyssalism lord class'' *''Slave class'' *''Shinigami class'' 2f5587d469033548a85e3166c6396552.jpg|Death Walker class 9cb04d05f17039c50bde82b0d41bc8c0.jpg|Witch Class __japan_axis_powers_hetalia_drawn_by_komaki_gigu__05ff492388c12c60d1705f2276de23f5.jpg|Aryan fighter class cefc40afe7d98dda0d3d9efa66cb0a63.jpg|Hellhound class cdf1b04667f798835bc46c1a5f1b4005.jpg|Dimensional Cosmic Wielder class fa5ec390cd020416abbf4f0703d68378.jpg|Dark Mistress class f2301ecd0aa483663e9cf7cef8c5dc21.jpg|Fire Cultist class Konachan.com - 219121 all_male blonde_hair dante_(divine_gate) divine_gate halo hat male military orange_eyes robot short_hair signed tagme_(artist) tie uniform.jpg|Manipulator class fa8e4d352168c0c95e7b443c3d4b7107.jpg|Abyssalism lord class f9ddafb02b8063b8512951a1436b2001.jpg|Slave class _sfm__the_demon_within_by_drakrylosthehedgehog-d8ubz6d.png|Shinigami class Goals In General *''Wipe out anyone which she believes as a threat;'' *''Kill Mana and all of her friends;'' *''Become immortal;'' *''Conquer the 0th Multi-Universe;'' *''Crush the Rebellion;'' *''Help Fallen go stronger;'' *''Become the next Ruler of DEM Empire;'' *''Wipe out all non-humans and non-white humans from the existence to create a new world under a nazi regime;'' *''Found a good planet to keep it as her kingdom;'' *''Bring about the great downfall of both the Alliance of Freedom and Multi-Universe Defense Forces;'' *''Rule and conquer the entire existence;'' *''Destroy the Resistance organization at all costs and to assure the DEM's control and power upon the entire 6th Multi-Universe;'' *''Overthrow Fallen and use her power to destroy Balam Alliance and all Dark Empires of existence in order to make DEM Empire the only one Dark Empire of the existence;'' LOTM: Sword of Kings - Saga AA *''Destroy Godom Empire; (completed)'' *''Destroy Aldegyr Kingdom; (completed)'' *''Watch the World War III in secret; (completed)'' *''Find the Artifacts of the Past; (completed)'' *''Use the Artifacts of the Past to become immortal; (failed)'' *''Destroy all Earths from existence; (destroyed 1000 Earths, Prime Earth is the only Earth alive)'' *''Defeat Katarina and her friends; (killed most of them)'' ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings Storyline'' *''Take revenge on Mana and Katarina; (failed)'' *''Destroy Chronos Empire; (completed)'' *''Kill Jellal Fernandes; (completed)'' *''Kill Calvin Cranberry; (completed)'' *''Kill Lara Thomas; (completed)'' *''Kill Katrina Crane; (completed)'' LOTM: Destiny *''Destroy the core of the Multi-Universe to wipe out all existence; (almost completed)'' *''Recreate DEM Empire; (completed—followed by 2nd Reich)'' *''Take revenge on the heroes; (failed)'' *''Destroy New Republic; (failed)'' Theme Songs Main Song Battle Song Aryana's Revived Song Quotes *''"I shall devour all. I am the True Queen of all Abyssals! I am Aryana!"'' *''"I'm interested in the extinction of every living creature on this planet! A good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations. But a great fighter will figure a way around them."'' *''"I mean I've been expecting you. Ever since I started fighting those little brats. Even while I was fighting, I could sense your power in a far away place. I could feel it growing. I knew you would be coming here. Opposites attract one another. Yes. Yes. I've been waiting for you the whole time. I can't let a power greater than mine exist."'' *''"Once I've finished tearing this world into pieces, I'll just use my Instant Transmission technique to move onto other planets. That is my destiny! I am the universe's end!!!"'' *''"In the end, when I'm the victor.. I will kill every single human being on this planet. I'll come methodically after every last one of you, and I'll watch your faces twist with fear."'' *''"There is no love; there is only the power. And I am its mistress."'' *''"It's time for you to die."'' *''"May our might crush your skulls!"'' *''"Nothing can stop me now! I can enjoy the death and suffering of all living things to my heart's content for today."'' *''"The Artifacts of the Past! It shall be mine! Now go!"'' *''"You're not going to say nothing?..... I'm going to kill you..."'' *''"Start to talk, little boy. Or your mother will die..."'' *''"The people of this planet are nihilist or just idiots? They prefer to die then give me the Artifacts of the Past."'' *''"Oh, look! More pigs ready were to die!"'' *''"The strong have ever devoured the weak. That is but nature's way. Yes, I know how incredibly vast the universe is. Nevertheless, there is only so much to go around. The fewer still breathing souls there are the more there is for those of us who remain among the living. It is a simply philosophy upon which I have built my empire. I come from a long line of rulers. My predecessors' outlook was planetary, mine galactic. Leaders calculate. And death always resolves the equation."'' *''"Why you are waiting for me to give an "evil laugh"? after I tell you my plans to become immortal? Sorry, this is just cliche."'' *''"I choose you to die first..."'' *''"I probably broke your spine at this point... * look at Mana and Imperia *. Came when you're ready to help."'' *''"I have a question of my own. Was there, mortal, any point at all where you actually believed you were going to win?"'' *''"I killed your daughter in front of your wife... And then..."'' *''"Go forth and conquer. One by one, worlds shall fall until every being in this entire dimension bows down, to worship The Great Aryana!"'' *''"Accept this sacrifice, Master Fallen!"'' *''"The point of this fight is to make me laugh. If you continue to stand up against me, there is no real fun. I want you to fall in your knees screaming in pain while I suck your blood. Come on! Just fall already! You're really excited to feel my mouth in your neck...? Pervert..."'' *''"Advise your brethren. You can fight and all of you will die… or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die."'' *''"This is the power of a Prime Abyssal Punisher? If this is true, then I'm dissapointed. This is so pathetic, looks like that Legendary Prime Abyssal Punisher was just a stupid mith. My Master and I were wrong to destroy your race then. Fufufufufu. They could have been more useful if they were alive."'' *''"Why aren't the KnightWalkers showing up?!? (Realizes) Oh, they're dead... WHY ARE THEY DEAD?!?!"'' *''"Your scream will be added to my collection. I heard more than 400,353,056,493,665 screams in my entire life. I memored all of them. This is my hobby, I remember the voices of all screams I heard in my entire life."'' *''"Watch out. I can't control my strength. I may break your skull if I try to slap you."'' *''"The kids. They're useless so I sent them all to gas chamber. They can do nothing but cry so I finished them all. A entire future generation of bibidis in this planet."'' *''"Fufufufufufu. I'm coming for you. Are you ready to lose your genitals? Castrate is my speciality. I can do it with very own hands."'' *''"Hirra! This is what I call a cowboy game! Hirra! Except that you're being impaled by my bones right now!"'' *''"Jellal, if you die just like that it will be boring. Girls just want to have fun, so let's play! Feeling the pain worst then pain on hell!"'' *''"Know your place, mortal. Your place is to work in my work camps to death! Without salary, of course."'' *''"I changed my mind. I'll take you to my base and use you in my human experiment. Let's see for how long your lovely embrion can survive out of your uterus. Man, women who wants to have children are just idiots."'' *''"I'm such clown... Letting this human slap me. Very well, I'll slap you too. But I don't know if your head you survive it."'' *''"Yeah... Fufufu. I like when demons try to overthrow Abyssals. Demons take years to possess humans while Abyssals destroy entire universes in 5 seconds."'' *''"Eternally repeating that cycle of death and rebirth, an existence such as this... truly, mine is what may be called a 'perfect existence."'' *''"I tried to change to color of the eyes of this children several times. I put ink inside of it but doesn't work. Looks like my scientific skills are not great like B1-CM 130 unit."'' *''"If you open the dictionary of DEM and you open in the "monkey" word, you will see a photo a black men."'' *''"Emotional fools! All you silly and helpless people are like insects to me. An inferior race, one I can crush anytime. How will you save her?"'' *''"Somebody's been telling stories outside of class."'' *''"Life... is death. Death... is everything. You... you will learn!"'' *''"Ahh... Your parents? They're alive. First, I forced your mother seat in a fire until her butt was just pure meat. Next, I castrate your father with a hammer. Next, I cut the legs of your mother. Next, I cut the skin of your father... *sigh* Their torture would be funny if they weren't so pathetic until the end... But I'll laugh anyway... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"'' *''"Look at all of this, Maria Arzonia and Carl Robinson! And all those foolish rebels following Pax Arzonia! Look at how my minions tear all of your beloved into sheds! Now, will you confess your foolishness? Just tell me... how many bones are you going to crush? How many lives are you two about to consume to fulfill what you called 'justice'? You are the product of everything you fear: violence, darkness, helplessness. All that remains is for you all to watch, as I drag your beloved family into OBLIVION!"'' Quotes about Aryana *''"I saw hell right there in her eyes. Hell. In the eyes of a girl." - Tathagata Killer'' *''"If a man dedicates his life to good deeds and the welfare of others, he will die unthanked and unremembered. If he exercises his genius bringing misery and death to billions, his name will echo down through the millennia for a hundred lifetimes. Infamy is always more preferable to ignominy. I want to know why a beautiful girl can do such things." - Hajime'' *''"Women are the worst of the species. This person is the very definition of it." - Lucas Kellan'' Trivia *Her name is a rephrase of "Aryan." * Aryana is the second character to represent some type of God. She represent Tyrannis, the Goddess of Evil and Treachery. **Tyrannis ranks cheif among the evil deities of Audalis. Whether out of loyalty or fear, all of the other dark powers bow to her authority. Worship of Tyrannis is both widespread and open in the country of Sendria; elsewhere, it is less common, and much more secretive. **The Dark Lady works through force and conquest wherever possible, but her true forte is in deceit and manipulation. She constantly looks to further her power by corrupting those who can be compromised. **Particularly important or powerful mortals are sometimes visited by the mortal form of Tyrannis, who appears as a stunningly beautiful, seductively dressed woman with jet-black hair. **Clerics of Tyrannis are a resourceful, relentless lot. They well realize that their mistress has very little tolerance for failure, and therefore throw themselves into their tasks with nearly matchless zeal. Spells are prayed for during the darkness of night. **The church of Tyrannis is well-organized, with each and every priest knowing exactly where he or she stands in the scheme of things. However, the goddess seeks the strongest and most cunning to be her mortal representatives; therefore, there is constant scheming among the faith, and power struggles are not at all uncommon. *Aryana's goal was to become immortal but it's unknown if she was trying to betray her master to overthrow him. *The fight between Katarina, Mana and Aryana was the first longest in the LOTM: Sword of Kings, with five episodes. While others fights just took 1 or 2 episodes. *Aryana is the first Abyssal villain to show up in the storyline. *Aryana is the first villain of the entire storyline to destroy a planet on screen. *Aryana is the first official member of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire to show up in the storyline. *Aryana is also the first official member of DEM Empire Waffen-666 to show up in the storyline. *While others Abyssals has more than 3 transformations, Aryana is the only Abyssal who has only two forms. *Aryana is considered the 2nd most powerful Abyssal on the Multi-Universe until Eckidina KnightWalker and Sephiria Arks KnightWalker became Abyssals. *Aryana is the most revived villain of the story, she was revived 2 times. *Aryana is the only Abyssal to have purple aura. *Aryana is a telepath, meaning she can read the minds of everyone she encounter. However, she never told she has such ability because she wants her enemies to go in despair of how she knows what they're planning. *Aryana is considered the second most influential villain of the entire storyline. *Aryana is the FIRST of the most influential member in Balam Alliance. *Aryana is actually 1,000,000 years old but she the appearance of 19 years old, meaning she became an Abyssal between 18 or 19 years old. *Aryana shows a very fanatical personality towards Fallen but it's unknown if this love or just fanatism. *Aryana's favorite drink is red wine. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:OCs Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Archenemies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Royalty Category:The Dreaded Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:KnightWalker Family Category:New World Order Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Cheaters Category:Reality Butchers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Big Bads Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Torturers Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Nazis Category:Antichrists Category:Anti-Communists Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Slavers Category:Business Villains Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Trapster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Scientists Category:Military Characters Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Control Freaks Category:Vampires Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misanthropes Category:Dark Lords Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:The Heavy Category:Mutilators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Angel Category:Abyssals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Size Shifter Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Dark Messiah Category:Scary Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Xenophobes Category:Racists Category:The Fallen Legion Category:Characters without Souls Category:Demigods Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Claw Wielders Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinist Category:Sociopaths Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Dark Knights Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Gaolers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cultists Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Soul Stealers Category:Partial Human Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Characters who have One Fear Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Brutes Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Action Girl Category:Narcissist Category:Monarchs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Scar Barers Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stranglers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Arc Villains Category:Hybrid Category:Mutants Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Characters with Hidden Agendas Category:Arsonists Category:Rapists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Teenage Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:The Caligula Category:Polluters Category:Regenerators Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Public Enemies Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Godom Empire Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Mafusa Gang Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Horsemen of Frashokereti Category:CIS Productions' Complete Monsters Category:Controversial